Coin depositing and dispensing machines, electrically connected to a POS cash register, an electronic cash register, a teller management machine, or other cashier equipment and enabling depositing and dispensing of cash to be performed automatically according to electrical signals from such cashier equipment, have been developed from before for performing cash transactions with customers accurately and rapidly at a cash register in a store or, in a case of a financial institution, at a counter or an ATM (automatic teller machine) installed inside or outside a financial outlet.
With such a coin depositing and dispensing machine, coins deposited by a customer are received and accommodated by a depositing and dispensing member disposed at an upper depositing and dispensing position, the coins are fed from the depositing and dispensing member to a rotating disk for depositing, the coins are fed one by one from the rotating disk to a coin sorting passage, and while being conveyed along the coin sorting passage, denominations are identified by an identifying unit and the coins are conveyed to and accommodated in coin pooling cylinders corresponding to the respective denominations.
When coins are to be dispensed to a customer, dispensed coins necessary for dispensing are released from the respective coin pooling cylinders to a conveyor belt, the conveyor belt is rotated to feed the dispensed coins to a rotating disk for dispensing, the rotating disk is rotated to feed the dispensed coins to the depositing and dispensing member that has been moved in advance to a lower dispensing position, and the depositing and dispensing member is raised to the upper depositing and dispensing position by a lifting and lowering mechanism to enable the dispensed coins to be taken out from the depositing and dispensing member (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 3708373 (pages 8 to 11, FIGS. 8 to 13)). There is also an example, which, in place of using coin pooling cylinders, uses denomination-specific pooling hopper units, each constituted of a tilted disk and a pooling hopper, pooling coins between itself and a top face of the tilted disk, and with this arrangement, coins sent out by the tilted disks of the denomination-specific pooling hopper units are released onto a conveyor aligned in a direction of alignment of the denomination-specific pooling hopper units and fed through the conveyor to a coin transaction port facing a terminal end of the conveyor (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 58-190766 (pages 6 to 7, FIG. 2)).